A Little Bit Too Real
by Reflecting the Light
Summary: My mother always told me that books were the keys to new worlds. I think she was talking about my imagination though. I mean, I know I have a vivid imagination but this is just unreal, even for a dream. A story by DeadlyCreative and I.


A Little Bit Too Real

Chapter One:

"You can stay in the car. I'll check out the campsite," my best friend, Johnny Depp (1) said, jumping out of my black mustang pulling on his raincoat.

I impatiently tapped my fingers against the steering wheel, staring out the rain-spattered window. I slowly turned my head towards the clock and saw it was just before midnight. Sighing softly and releasing a yawn I put my chair back and rested my feet upon the leather steering wheel.

I sat up as I heard footsteps approaching the car. Johnny peered though gloom and tapped my window, a large smile on his face. I rolled down window.

"You'll never guess what I saw," he said excitedly.

"What?"

"Come on, you have to see it," he said. I pulled on my jacket and stepped out.

He started walking over to the trees. As we neared the bushes, he made a shushing gesture. I glanced overhead. The rain immediately splashed in my eyes. The darkened sky flashed occasionally with distant lightening. A low rumble sounded beneath the ever pouring rain. Johnny pushed aside a thin branch; it almost hit me as it snapped back. He kneeled on the muddy ground, beckoning me forward. We peered into the clearing beyond our cover, squinting in the unexpected light. As my eyes slowly adjusted to the light, I began to see a blur of people. I stood up and walked out of the bushes, avoiding Johnny restraining arms.

"Hey, you guys," I shouted at the people as they came into focus, "This is private property, where is your permit?"

Several of the figures walked me and Johnny scrambled out of the bushes. As they came closer, I noticed that they looked vaguely familiar. I narrowed my eyes and stood straighter.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," one of them said.

"This area belongs to the Ootari Corporation, you need to have a permit to be on it," I stated.

"I have never heard of the Ootari Corporation. Besides this land belongs to the elves," another one said.

I snorted.

"Honey, I don't know what you're on, but elves aren't real and you don't belong here," I laughed.

They stared at me, in shock.

"Well," I said, fluffing my hair, "do you have a permit or not?"

They didn't say anything for a moment, just glanced at each other.

"I think you should with us," one finally said.

I glanced back at Johnny. He shrugged. We followed them farther into the clearing. Several people stared at us. I noticed their pointed ears and long hair. Suddenly, I realized who they were just as we arrived at large building.

"Hey, you guys must be filming the new Eragon movie! Man, I'm sorry. I thought you were a bunch of druggies. Didn't realize you were filming Eldest here. Mr. Kuchin never told me he'd given you a permit," I exclaimed, grinning at my discovery.

"Um, I'm Eragon, but what's this move thing you're talking about?" the one in front of me questioned.

"Seriously, dude, this is cool. Think me and Johnny here could get a sneak preview?" I said, my gaze wandering about the clearing.

"Sneak preview of what?" the man calling himself Eragon said.

"The movie, duh," Johnny said behind me.

"Moving? I'm not moving anyone," Eragon seemed seriously confused.

"Guys, seriously, you don't have to fake it. We know you're the cast of Eldest," Johnny remarked.

"Yeah, but… where's the production crew?" I asked as I slowly began to believe Eragon was telling us.

"Let's just say you are telling the truth, where is Saphira?"

"Production crew…babies? I did not know it had to be a crew! The things you learn every day!" Eragon exclaimed.

"Do you want to see my dragon?" the one looking like Murtagh asked.

"Thorn is nothing compared to Saphira!" yelled Eragon, anger apparent on his face.

"No!" screamed Murtagh, pulling his sword from his sheath, "Older brothers are always _way_ better!"

Eragon and Murtagh engaged into a fierce sword fight, completely forgetting about the previous conversation. Every once in a while words like 'die freak' or 'pathetic' came from their direction, but their absence wasn't missed. Johnny and I stared in their direction.

"Wow," muttered Johnny, shocked, "that's… powerful."

"Whatever, just ignore those idiots. So I guess we really are in their world…land…place…thingy(2)," I commented, dismissing it with a wave of my hand.

Thump! I turned sharply to see that Eragon and Murtagh had dropped their swords, and Eragon was on the ground with Murtagh cackling hysterically, saying, "That's right! You will always be on the bottom!"

I heard Johnny release a snort. When he saw a startled look on my face, he laughed, "What? I just had a nasty thought!"

"It's gettin' hot out here…" I sung softly at Johnny. As the two of us exploded into laughter, Eragon turned toward us.

His attention was returned to his brother when Murtagh punched him in the face.

"Brotherly love is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" Johnny asked.

I felt a pryingin my mind, then a voice.

_Ignore him,_ it said.

It was a female voice.

_Who are you? _I asked, wondering if I was going insane.

_I'm Saphira, and I'm talking to you, _the voice laughed.

"Why are you doing that?" Johnny asked. "Why are you not responding?"

"There are voiced in my head," I paused, "Saphira."

"Normally you do not want _voices_ in your head, how long has it been talking to you? Are you sane?"

"Sane? With as long as you've known me you should know that I am definitely not sane."

Johnny laughed gently as I fell to the ground.

"That's right; you are a bit…different."

I punched Johnny, and took a run for it. Johnny tackled me, no… wait… it was Murtagh! Darkness swirled around and I heard Johnny calling to me, and Saphira trying to contact me. It was over in seconds, a faint light showed Murtagh's face.

"What do you want?" I asked curiously, as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"I needed to talk to you," Murtagh exclaimed. "In the one place no one can hear but you."

"Where are we?"

"In a dream, your dream."

"A dream?" I scoffed, "I was actually starting to believe you."

"Listen to me, there will be problems, even in your world, and you will encounter them soon," Murtagh warned. "In the mean time, don't sleep at the wheel,"

"I told you to tell me when you got to tired! Watch out!"

I woke up just in time to see Johnny lunge over me and go around a large pine tree and I slammed on the breaks.

"At least I got us here," I whispered as the anger on Johnny's face was replaced by relief and amusement.

"I had a dream, and I think you should hear it."

"You can stay in the car. I'll check out the campsite."

As watched the rain pour down, I impatiently waited for Johnny to come back so I could tell him my dream. Johnny came walking back with a smile on his face.

"You'll never guess what I saw."

"Please don't say you found the crew for the movie, Eldest."

"How did you know?"

"I have a dream I need to tell you about, I think it is happening."

"Déjà vu!" laughed Johnny. "Tell me about this dream you had Keira Knightley (3), was I in it?"

"You'll have to see."

* * *

(1)Yes, we know that Johnny Depp is the name of the actor who played Captain Jack Sparrow

(2)From Lord of the Rings, a quote from Pippin or at least very close.

(3)We are well aware that Keira Knightley is the actress who played Elizabeth Swan. We were having trouble deciding names and decided to use the mentioned actors' names.

Reviews are nice (because _really_ everyone loves a good review, heck even a bad one is something). This is a joint creation of DeadlyCreative and myself.


End file.
